1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to mouse pads and, more specifically, to a device having means for continuously supporting the arm of the pointing device user while the pointing device is being used on a planar surface. The device comprises a padded forearm platform which engages a mouse pad platform. The padded forearm platform has a padded forearm member having a contoured upper surface for resting a part of the forearm thereon and a bottom surface having a number of roller balls encased therein providing means for moving the padded forearm member in any direction upon the planar surface of the padded forearm platform which has a raised border for containing the padded forearm member thereon. Further said padded forearm platform has a tongue member which is inserted into the aperture of the mouse pad platform. The padded forearm platform tongue member has a number of slots located on one edge for selectively inserting an engaging member therein.
The mouse pad platform is comprised of a number of releasably engageable planar members comprising a base member having a non skid bottom surface having a cavity for receiving the padded forearm tongue member and a dovetail groove having a slidable locking member for selectively engaging the slots of the padded forearm tongue member thereby providing means for adjusting the distance between the padded forearm platform and the mouse pad platform. Further said mouse pad base member has a number of apertures for receiving the peg members of the height adjustment planar members which provides means for raising the mouse pad to an ergonomic level.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other mouse pad device designed for providing an ergonomic work surface. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 5,355,811 issued to Brewer on Oct. 18, 1994.
Another patent was issued to Smith et al. on May 13, 1997 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,628,483. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,713,544 was issued to Wolf et al. on Feb. 3, 1989 and still yet another was issued on Oct. 20, 1998 to Nettekoven as U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,488.
Another patent was issued to Baranowski on Nov. 10, 1998 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,833,180.